


Give me a propmt

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: Hey guys make a story request or prompt in the comments and I'll see what I can do.





	Give me a propmt

So I'm in need of a little inspiration for this series, hence why I'm looking for some suggestions. Keep in mind that this is not a multi chapter book or anything so you don't have to worry about continuity when writing your prompts. Just post a prompt in the comment section and I'll give it a shot. Oh and also- I know how I write these characters are a little OoC (especially Cyrus) so just tell me if you want me to write them like their usual cute selves or my panic-at-the-disco-angsty-cynical-try-hard way.

Thank you in advance if you take me up on my offer


End file.
